Through Other Eyes
by Tai Snave
Summary: This is the story of 3 Naruto Characters that I concocted, and their view of the Naruto story.


This is the story of three Naruto Characters that I made up. In this story you will follow them through the Naruto story line from their point of view. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Eyes, Ears, and Beauty

>>Sereju 

I never thought I'd be so excited. I'm finally graduating from the academy. It really is about damn time. I can't wait to get out there and try real missions. I have to stay focused though, the name of the Hyuuga Clan rides on my…? WHOA she's cute. Her long wavy black hair is so damn beautiful. Wow. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Oh god is she looking this way. STOP WAVING MORON. Now she's going to think I'm an idiot for waving like my hand was on fire. God I'm so dumb.

>>Yllon

Te he. He's kind of cute. He must be Hyuuga. I wonder who he'll get paired up with. His hair needs some shaping up, and I don't think that forehead protector could be any higher up on his head. Oh well. Hmmmm……… AH no bad Yllon, bad, don't stare at Sasuke like that. You wouldn't like it if people stared at you so don't stare. Hm. Never seen him before. Is he wearing his forehead protector over his eyes? That's weird. His hair's pretty blonde, and almost as long as mine. Much straighter though. I wonder what his eyes look like. It doesn't seem to bother him that his eyes are covered. Man, he is skinny, I mean really skinny, that cant be healthy. Oh, Sensei is getting ready to talk.

>>Synto

I can hear Sensei getting ready to make the team announcements. Geez I wish I could see my soon to be teammates, this training is really irritating, but I guess you get used to not using your eyes. I'm almost to the point where I can hear punches in midair now.

Well guess I'm not on teams 1 to 4. Oh well. As long as my teammates don't make fun of me when I'm not… oh wait, I'm never looking. You'd think I'd be used to that by now.

"Team Six."

Does he have to be so loud? I guess he does for everyone else. I could hear him if he was whispering, but most people aren't used to that.

"Levre Synto, Hyuuga Sereju, and Igoem Yllon."

Well that's my team. I'd better go meet them.

>>Sereju

Oh crap did he call my name, I couldn't hear him in the back row. I think he did, but if I'm wrong and stand up everyone will think I'm an idiot. Wait, the pretty girl is standing up. AH she's looking at me again… now she's waving for me to come with her.

"YES MAM"

Alright finally a date with a beautiful girl. Wait, what is that guy doing.

>>Synto

Geez, so one of my teammates is really loud. As if my ears weren't sensitive enough. Oh well, can't be helped.

…………………

Now that we're outside, I guess I'll introduce myself first.

"eh.."

"HI I'M SEREJU."

I can't help but cover my ears when he talks. He is so loud.

"Te he, nice to meet you Sereju. I'm Yllon. And what is your name?"

At least her voice is pleasant.

"I'm Synto, of the Levre clan."

"That is the clan that doesn't see right?"

"Incorrect, we can see, however we give that up to learn a jutsu that gives power to…"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH BORING. So Yllon, what is it you do?"

God I really don't like him.

>>Yllon

He's cute, even if I can't see his eyes. The other one seems nice, but I don't think he realizes how loud his voice is.

"Uh, I write a lot, and draw, I love to draw, and sing I love singing too. What about you what do you do?"

"I love sports, challenges, of course I've never been on a real mission before, but I'm really excited to get our first one."

"Te he. Me too. Well, I'll see you 2 tomorrow when we meet our new sensei ok, night."

>>Sereju

OH MY GOD, she is gorgeous. I really hope I get a date with her. That would be amazing, I can't help but watch her walk away.

"Excuse me, Sereju was it? Sorry I'm really bad with names, but can I ask you a question."

Oh I almost forgot about him, I'd better get to know both of my teammates I guess. I kind of wish he would look at me when he is talking though, instead of just straight ahead. It is kind of creepy.

"Yeah sure man, go for it."

"Yllon, is she pretty?

WHAT, what does this guy care, he can't see any way, it isn't like he is going to get a date with her, not with me here anyway, but better safe than sorry.

"No way man, defiantly not the pick of the litter, if you get my drift eh?"

"Hm, ok I guess I'll s… talk to you tomorrow."

Whew that was close.

"Yeah man, see you later."


End file.
